Shadowfang the NightWing
|} Shadowfang is a character in MewtwoLucario's upcoming fanfiction series, Defenders of Pyrrhia. He is a 5-year-old animus NightWing dragonet who is the leader of the Pyrrhia Defenders. Appearance Shadowfang has black scales and red underscales, eyes, and spikes. His horns and wing membranes are dark red; there are scales on his legs and wing arms that are a darker shade of red. Tiny spots within his black scales are also red like his underscales. Running down from his nose until reaching the center of his back are small, dark grey scales. Shadowfang's claws and the insides of his ears are also dark grey. Unlike other NightWings, he has a large, dark red blade at the end of his tail, which is razor-sharp. His two top canine fangs are larger than the rest of his teeth, and stick out of his mouth as a result. Around Shadowfang's neck is a dark silver clamp with a few links of chains still hanging from it. The link at the end is broken. Over his right eye is a scar. On the membrane of his left wing is a black mark shaped like the blade on his tail. Powers and Abilities Shadowfang has all of the basic NightWing abilities. His fire breath is dark blue. His night vision is four times better than a regular NightWing's, and is as good as a SeaWing's. Shadowfang's saliva might be toxic, but it is unknown because he rarely (if ever) uses it. Due to being an animus, Shadowfang can enchant objects and has telekinesis; he can use his animus powers as much as he wants without danger of loosing his soul. He has infrared vision which, when combined with his night vision, can allow him to easily sense another dragon (such as a hidden RainWing or a NightWing blending into the shadows) in the dark. Since he was born under the three full moons, Shadowfang can read minds and look into the future at his own will. Weaknesses Despite his powers, Shadowfang, like anyone else, has a couple of flaws. Since his fire breath is so hot, it sometimes burns the roof of his mouth when using it. Using his infrared vision, especially when combined with his night vision, or his telekinesis for too long gives Shadowfang a bad headache. Because of the scar over it, his right eye is slightly blind. History (Will be added later.) Quotes *"Wow, you're slower than a MudWing who's been overdoin' it with the hippos!" *"Sometimes I say weird things that even I don't understand...." *"Terra, I will tail-blade you in the face!" *"Yep, that's about as screwball as anyone can get without turning into a screw-shaped ball." *"You're insane!" *"Two words, dude. Move. On." *"Whoa, hey, step off!" *"Well, well, well. Lookie, lookie, Chewbacca the Wookie. Wait, who's Chewbacca the Wookie? Where did that come from?!?" *"Oh puh-LEZE!" *"Shush up, I'm gettin' a vision! Mhmmmm.....Uhmmmmmm.....Ok! Apparently, 500 years from now, scavengers will invent these weird boxes with moving, glowing pictures on them and call them 'televisions'. Two years after that, dragons will copy the design and call the boxes 'TVs' instead." Theme Song Sonic 06 "His World (Crush 40 Version)" Music, His World, Shadowfang's theme song Connections to Character *''Like the rush of the wind, he moves on and on and on and on and on'' - Shadowfang being a free spirit who doesn't like to be contained. *''Headed straight for an open door'' - Shadowfang always finding a way to let the Defenders stay alive. *''He can see and he can feel without one touch, it seems unreal/But it's true, the power lives inside of you'' - Shadowfang's powers that other NightWings don't have. *''In this world (his world)'' - Shadowfang living in a world that's unlike the real one. *''In this world of worlds, every step meets the risk'' - Shadowfang having to lead the Defenders along the right path. *''Never fear the fall'' - Shadowfang always knowing that, no matter what, he and the Defenders will live to fight another day. *''Beware of your mind as it proves you wrong'' - Shadowfang occasionally judging dragons only by their thoughts. *''He's the tower, power, admits no shame'' - Shadowfang's role as leader of the Defenders. Trivia *Shadowfang's original name was Shadow. However, due to there already being a character on the wiki with that name, it was changed to Fang. Later, it became Shadowfang. *If MewtwoLucario could pick a voice actor for Shadowfang, it would be Diedrich Baker, and his voice would sound just like that of the Skylander Spitfire. *Shadowfang enchanted the clamp around his neck to heal his soul when he uses his animus powers. Because of this, he can use his powers as much as he wants without danger of going insane. **This was the enchantment: Enchant this clamp to heal the soul of Shadowfang the NightWing if he uses his animus powers while wearing it. This clamp cannot be harmed by fire, water, or any of the other elements; natural aging and rust will not destroy it; no kind of animal or tool can break it. The only thing capable of destroying this clamp will be the powers of another animus. If this clamp is destroyed, the power will instantly return to Shadowfang with no damage done to his soul. **Despite this, he still tends to be careful with his powers, and uses them rather sparingly. *He hatched with the star markings on his wings that other NightWings have, but enchanted them away when he got older because he thought they didn't look cool. **The same applies to the silver teardrops that moon-hatched NightWings have by their eyes. *Shadowfang got his scar from battle training with Skywalker. He didn't use his powers to get rid of it because he thinks it makes him look cooler. *Vampire thinks that Shadowfang is the son of the brother of Mastermind, Starflight's father. If this is true, then it means that Starflight and Shadowfang are cousins. Category:NightWings Category:Animus Category:Males Category:Content (MewtwoLucario) Category:Dragonets Category:Status (Leader) Category:Characters